Exquis
by Hikari Chrysant
Summary: Hinata sangat menyukai makanan manis. Setiap kunyahan penuh gula di dalam mulutnya adalah pengalaman paling indah baginya. Kemudian, sebuah perkelahian sepele dengan seorang Kageyama Tobio terjadi, dan hal ini akan mengantarkannya pada dunia dessert penuh kelezatan yang selama ini tak diketahuinya./Cooking AU. Dessert exploration. PastryChef!Kage, NovelWriter!Hina. FLUFF.
1. Prologue: SWEETS

" _Some people prefer eating dessert to the main course. These people have never been really hungry._ "-Vera Nazarian

* * *

 **Exquis**

 **Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi**

 **KageHina**

 **Cooking AU, Dessert Shop AU, Pastry chef!Kageyama, Novel writer!Hinata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prologue: SWEETS**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Makanan manis adalah sesuatu yang tidak dapat dipisahkan dari kehidupan seorang Hinata Shouyou.

Dia suka manis—bahkan terkadang hingga orang yang melihatnya makan terlalu banyak makanan manis dibuat ngilu sendiri. Ada sesuatu yang adiktif dari gula, mengundang nafsunya untuk meminta lebih dan lebih.

Belum lagi saat dia memakannya—ah. Hinata paling senang jika dia ditanya mengenai ini, karena itu berarti dia akan mengingat setiap pengalaman makannya yang paling indah, dan dia akan merasa seolah menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia ini.

Yang begitu istimewa dari makanan manis, bagi Hinata, adalah segalanya. Mulai dari tampilan luar makanan yang menggiurkan, melambai kepadanya untuk datang. Aroma harum lembut yang menghanyutkan dan melambungkan. Juga krim dan _chocolate chip_ dan _topping_ lain yang menggugah selera.

Lalu, saat dia mulai memakannya—astaga, Hinata tidak bisa menahan jeritan senangnya tiap kali dia sampai pada tahap ini. Ketika potongan makanan manis— _cookies_ dan _cake_ dan _pie_ dan semua saja makanan manis—masuk ke dalam mulutnya, sensasi manis yang lembut itu segera menyebar, menginvasi mulut dan memanjakan lidah. Kemudian, dia mengunyah, merasakan, dan Hinata semakin dibuat terbang. Kasar-lembut tekstur yang khas menghantam langit-langit mulutnya. Dan dirinya akan dibawa berkeliling, menikmati hidangannya bersama ketetapan adonan, harum panggangan yang menggelitik, dan rasa yang seperti surgawi.

Sungguh, setiap pengalamannya memakan salah satu makanan manis adalah pengalaman paling indah. Dan setelah sekian tahun pun, hingga Hinata menjadi pria muda begini, dia masih belum menemukan cara untuk menghentikan adiksinya terhadap gula dan manis.

Hinata tak bisa makan gula dengan leluasa dulu, saat dia masih menjadi atlet di masa-masa SMA, tapi sekarang dia bisa. Tubuhnya juga seperti mendukung kesenangannya ini, dengan tetap menjadi kurus tak peduli seberapa banyak kue yang dia makan.

Meski sejujurnya dia ingin menjadi kritikus makanan, semacam _gourmet king_ yang keren, Hinata tahu dia terlalu bodoh untuk itu, kemampuan vokabularinya terbatas. Makanya dia menikmati saja kehidupannya sekarang ini, sebagai seorang penulis novel romansa yang sedang naik daun.

Dia sedang mencari berbagai referensi untuk novelnya yang berikutnya—yang akan mengangkat tema _dessert_ , sesuai kesukaannya—dan untuk itu, Hinata rela keluar dari apartemennya yang nyaman di sore yang dingin untuk berjalan menuju salah satu toko roti di pusat kota.

Hari itu adalah hari kerja, sore hari menjelang malam. Toko roti yang Hinata pilih sangat ramai, karena dia datang bersamaan dengan jam pulang orang-orang kantoran. Hinata memesan _blueberry muffin_ dan _cheese pie_ bersama secangkir kopi, sebelum berjalan menuju satu-satunya meja yang tidak penuh, memilih untuk menikmati pesanannya di sana. Mau pulang pun rasanya sayang, pikir Hinata, karena jarak apartemennya dari toko roti ini cukup jauh.

Meja yang dia tuju bermuatan dua orang, tapi satu kursinya telah diduduki oleh seorang pria berambut hitam yang sedang memandangi jalanan dengan piring kosong dan secangkir susu hangat di hadapannya. Maka dia berjalan menuju meja itu, berharap kursi di sebelah pria tadi tak terisi.

"Um," Hinata memanggil pria itu pelan, dan yang bersangkutan segera menoleh malas. Seketika, Hinata terperosok ke dalam jurang berwarna biru. Biru yang gelap, penuh akal. Indah.

Barulah saat pria itu menaikkan sebelah alis, Hinata tersadar bahwa dia terlalu lama menatap matanya. Hinata berdeham, lalu memberi gestur pada kursi kosong di dekatnya. "Apakah kursi ini kosong?"

Pria itu tak lekas menjawab, mengamati Hinata dengan pandangan meneliti. "Ya," jawabnya dengan sedikit diseret.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Pria itu hanya mengangguk kali ini. Hinata menghela napas lega, menempatkan diri di atas kursi kayu ukir itu, dan membuka pesanannya yang masih mengepul hangat. Mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan keberadaan pria itu, Hinata mengambil _blueberry muffin_ dan mulai menikmatinya dalam gigitan yang besar-besar.

Rasanya hebat, seperti yang dia duga. Esensi blueberry yang merembes keluar di setiap gigitannya membuat ujung-ujung jemarinya menekuk, dan Hinata mengapresiasi bagaimana rasa blueberry itu tepat. Tidak terlalu kecut dan lebih pada manis—seperti selera Hinata. Memalukan memang, tapi dia tidak bisa menahan jeritan tertahannya di sela-sela kunyahan.

Dia tidak menyangka pria tadi akan menyeletuk, "Enak?"

Hinata hampir tersedak. Orang itu melihatnya makan dengan memalukan sejak tadi? Susah payah ditelannya sisa muffin terakhir yang ada, lalu dia menatap pria itu sambil berkedip seraya berharap wajahnya tidak memerah. "Apa?"

Pria itu mengalihkan wajah tampannya dari jendela yang ditatapnya kepada Hinata. "Aku tanya, bodoh. Apa pesananmu rasanya enak?"

Hinata mengedip lebih lama lagi, bersiul di dalam hati. _Wow, hari pertamaku di toko roti ini dan aku sudah dikatai bodoh._

Ucapan pria itu tak sebaik rupanya. Kata-katanya galak, tajam, dan tidak sabaran. Pun dirinya juga menyia-nyiakan wajahnya yang rupawan karena dia hanya menggunakannya untuk menunjukkan kerutan dahi tidak bersahabat setiap saat.

Hinata tergelitik untuk membalas dengan sewot, karena… entahlah. Ada sesuatu di dalam diri pria itu yang menariknya, memanasinya, dan membujuk sifat asli Hinata untuk keluar. "Enak. Iya, enak." Dia mulai menggeser _cheese pie_ -nya sekarang, bersiap menyantapnya sambil menatap pria itu dengan senyum mengejek. "Kenapa? Kau ingin tambah, tapi tidak punya uang? Dasar payah."

"Tidak butuh," gumam pria itu, menyesap kopinya dengan santai. "Aku bisa membuatnya sendiri."

Hinata melotot lebar. Orang ini pasti sedang bercanda. "Serius? Kau bisa membuat _muffin_ seenak tadi?"

"Lebih enak," janji sang pria, lalu dia meletakkan cangkirnya dan menatap Hinata lurus dengan dagu terangkat—pose angkuh yang membuat darah Hinata mendidih.

"Dan kenapa aku harus percaya perkataanmu?" tuntut Hinata.

"Karena," Pria itu mengetukkan jarinya di atas meja, "aku adalah _pastry chef_."

" _Pastry_ … _chef_ ," ulang Hinata. Dia membiarkan mulutnya terbuka sekarang. Orang di seberangnya ini jelas tidak terlihat seperti seorang chef. Dia mengenakan kemeja hitam yang digulung hingga siku. Kedua kaki panjangnya dibalut celana hitam. Dia malah terlihat seperti anak muda yang siap berkencan dibandingkan chef yang ingin mengomentari hidangan buatan sebuah toko roti.

Tapi bagaimanapun penampilannya, seorang chef setidaknya akan terlihat lebih senang saat membicarakan hidangan, dan bukan memasang wajah yang bisa menghantui anak-anak seperti pria ini.

"Lalu? Apa yang seorang _pastry chef_ lakukan di sini?" Hinata bertanya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Sejak kapan mencari referensi dari toko lain dilarang?" Pria itu mendengus. "Selain itu, _dessert_ buatanku jauh lebih unggul. Aku seharusnya tidak perlu jauh-jauh ke sini."

Dasar sombong.

Hinata menatap pria itu dengan tidak setuju, tapi dia terdiam, dan memilih untuk menikmati _pie_ -nya, dan mengerutkan kening. "Mm. Ini kurang manis."

Pria di hadapannya menarik napas. " _Cheese pie_ memang seharusnya kurang manis. Seharusnya _gurih_."

Saat Hinata mendongak, sang pria sungguhan terlihat kesal sekarang, seakan yang Hinata katakan telah menghina seluruh hidangan yang pernah dia buat.

"Aku hanya mengatakan pendapatku saja. Kenapa kau marah sekali?" Hinata melipat dahi. "Menurutku, mereka bisa menambahkan lebih banyak gula. Mereka tidak butuh keju dalam _dessert_!"

Kedua pupil sang pria membuka sekarang, entah berapi-api atau terlalu marah. Pria ini sensitif sekali mengenai topik ini, pikir Hinata, dan dia belum pernah melihat chef yang begini menggebu-gebu. Obsesif. "Kau belum pernah merasakan keju? Keju rasanya gurih. Dan dalam _dessert_ , ada hukum tidak tertulis bahwa keju adalah bahan pelengkap yang hampir mutlak. Itu menjelaskan betapa pentingnya keju."

"Tapi, _dessert_ kurang sempurna kalau mereka tidak manis!" balas Hinata, menyerah untuk mengaku kalah.

"Yang namanya _dessert_ tidak hanya terbatas pada rasa manis, dasar bodoh!"

"Yang bodoh itu kau, dasar idiot!"

"Hah!? Kenapa orang bodoh mengatai orang lain bodoh, dasar bodoh!"

"Terserah!" Hinata melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kopi yang dia pesan masih mengepul, tapi dia tak bisa memaksa dirinya untuk menikmatinya di sini dengan damai, terlebih dengan kehadiran pria menyebalkan ini.

Karena pria ini, acara makan-makan Hinata hancur sudah. Dan Hinata terlalu kecewa dan marah akan kenyataan ini hingga dia tak mampu lagi menyaring apa yang keluar dari mulutnya selanjutnya.

"Kau bicara seolah kau ini hebat atau semacamnya," katanya, "tapi paling-paling, masakanmu biasa-biasa saja."

Hinata melirik pria itu dari sudut matanya, terdiam, dan sesaat menyadari betapa salahnya perkataannya barusan. Pria itu bahkan tidak segera bereaksi atau apapun—dia diam pada tempatnya, dengan kedua mata membulat dan rahang mengatup. Hinata baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk mencoba memperbaiki keadaan saat pria itu beranjak tiba-tiba, kedua tangan terkepal.

"Kalau kau tidak tahu apapun, kau sebaiknya diam." Dada pria itu mengembang saat dia mengambil napas, lalu mengempis dengan cepat. " _Baiklah_. Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Aku hanya harus memberimu pelajaran."

Dia meraih sesuatu dari saku celananya, lalu menghantamkannya pada meja di hadapan Hinata—sebuah kartu bisnis berwarna ungu. Saat Hinata berhenti memekik kaget dan bergetar, dia menatap mata Hinata lurus, berkata pelan, "Besok, pada jam yang sama. Datangi café milikku. Lihat aku memasak dan rasakan _dessert_ -ku. Lalu kau akan tahu apakah masakanku benar-benar biasa saja atau tidak. Kau akan tahu arti _dessert_ yang sebenarnya."

Hinata menelan ludah, memeluk tas selempang di depan dadanya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Dia tahu pria ini serius.

"Jangan coba-coba melarikan diri," Pria itu memperingatkan, dan sebelum dia berbalik pergi, sebuah seringai menantang muncul dengan begitu menyebalkan di wajah tampannya, "Akan kubuat kau tak bisa hidup tanpa _dessert_ -ku. Akan kubuat kedua lututmu bergetar sampai kau tidak bisa berdiri lagi."

Dan dia memutar tubuh, berjalan menjauh, dan keluar dari toko meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berdebar takut seorang diri.

 _Apa yang baru saja terjadi?_

Hinata menatap tempat duduk bekas pria tadi dengan setengah sadar. Lalu matanya menatap benda itu—kartu yang tadi ditinggalkan oleh pria itu untuknya—dan dengan sangat hati-hati dia memungutnya.

 _Kageyama Tobio_

 _080-xxxx-xxxx_

 _Café Pouchkine_

Hinata bahkan tidak selesai membaca keseluruhan kartu itu saat sebuah kenyataan menghantamnya.

Kageyama Tobio. _King of P_ _âtissier_. Dia baru saja mengajak seorang jenius _dessert_ berkelahi, dan Hinata jelas akan kalah jika dia datang besok.

" _Kaa-san_..." Hinata menggigiti kukunya dengan bimbang. "Kenapa dari dulu aku bodoh sekali?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Long time no see, huh?**

 **Anyway, jangan percaya pada saya untuk ngupdate ini. Saya super duper sibuk sekarang, dan kondisi duta ga memungkinkan buat nulis. Walo sebenernya saya pingin terus nulis, tapi bener-bener ga sempet. :"**

 **Bersama fik ini, saya mau mengumumkan kalo saya akan hiatus cukup lama—entah sampai kapan. Tapi setiap ada waktu luang, pasti saya ngetik kok, jadi… welp, doakan saja.**

 **Btw,** **pâtissier artinya pastry chef, dan meskipun namanya adalah pastry chef, mereka juga masak dessert lain, ga terbatas pada pastry. Setidaknya itu yang saya tangkap dari beberapa sumber.** **  
**

 **Well then, see you!**


	2. First Plate: Cakes (Pavlova)

"I love dessert. I can't be guilty about it because I have to taste everything. I experiment."—Martha Stewart

* * *

 **Exquis**

 **Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi**

 **Café** **Pouchkine belongs to its owner (karena nama kafe ini saya gunakan dalam fik ini)**

 **KageHina**

 **Cooking AU, Dessert Shop AU**

 **Notes: PastryChef!Kage, NovelWriter!Hina, Pervert!Kage (you'll get what I mean soon enough). Dan ke-pervert-annya belum terlalu ketahuan di sini, btw.**

 **Terakhir, food porn. Mulai chapter ini, akan terus ada sesi makan-makan, dan itu berarti food porn. Main chapter (keseluruhan mungkin ada 10 chapter) tidak mengandung rate M, tapi bonus chapter-nya iya.**

 **Please stay back if you are heavily disturbed. :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **First Plate: Cakes (Pavlova)**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kegugupan Hinata selalu hadir di saat dia paling tidak membutuhkannya.

Hinata sering gugup sejak dulu. Baik sebelum pertandingan voli di SMA atau semalam sebelum hari _deadline_ -nya menyerahkan manuskrip novel kepada editor. Mentalnya gampang sekali terguncang seperti daun kering. Tendensinya adalah mudah khawatir. Penderitaan dari rasa gugup ini nantinya akan bertambah dengan perutnya yang mulai memberontak, bergejolak. Hinata entah akan sakit perut atau mual, atau mungkin dua-duanya.

Dan ini sering terjadi—kegugupannya ini bukan sesuatu yang asing.

Hari itu tidak jauh berbeda. Hinata menghabiskan lebih dari setengah hari mondar-mandir dengan cemas di dalam kamarnya. Jika tidak, dia duduk di sofa dan kursi, tapi dengan kaki yang terus mengetuk-ngetuk—tak ada bagian tubuhnya yang bisa benar-benar diam. Ketika datang waktu di mana dia bisa benar-benar terdiam, lelah karena seharian terus bergerak, dia akan melamun sambil memikirkan skenario terburuk yang bisa terjadi nanti, di mana Kageyama Tobio akan menghancurkan harga dirinya habis-habisan.

Bohong kalau Hinata berkata bahwa dia tidak takut. _Tentu saja_ dia takut. Dia sedang berbicara soal _King of Patissier_ yang itu. Sosok yang terkenal akan hidangan _dessert_ -nya yang sempurna, dan disebut-sebut sangat lezat oleh banyak kritikus makanan. Orang yang dikagumi ratusan chef lain, yang mereka jadikan panutan dan teladan.

Sebagai pecinta _dessert_ , Hinata pernah bertanya-tanya, membayangkan kelezatan hidangan buatan seorang Kageyama Tobio yang hanya bisa dia baca melalui sebuah artikel. Pernah muncul sebersit angan-angan untuk merasakan masakannya suatu saat, membuktikan apakah dia memang chef jenius seperti yang orang-orang katakan, karena Hinata yakin mencicipi masakan Kageyama Tobio akan menjadi sebuah pengalaman paling baik dalam hidupnya—

Dan _bam_. Harapannya terkabul. Hanya saja, dalam kondisi yang lebih buruk dan tidak terduga.

Meski begitu, kekhawatirannya ini segera menguap saat kedua kakinya menginjak bagian dalam _Café_ _Pouchkine_ , terlupakan begitu saja dan tergantikan cepat dengan kekaguman yang polos.

Menyebutnya kafe berkelas saja tidak cukup—kafe itu bahkan terlihat berkilau dari jalanan, dengan nuansa cokelat halus yang mengundang kedatangan pembeli. Terdapat dinding kaca besar serta pintu dorong elegan pada bagian depan bangunan, menampakkan hiruk pikuk dan segala kegiatan lalu lalang yang terjadi di dalam.

Bagian dalam kafe tak kalah hebat. Desain interior yang mewah, sofa yang terlihat mahal, meja mulus artistik, lampu gantung eksotis yang memancarkan temaram oranye, dan karpet cokelat tua yang bertindak sebagai komplementer dekorasi. Semuanya terasa sempurna.

Mereka juga menggunakan ide brilian untuk menciptakan suasana nyaman. Jarak antarmeja ditata hingga tak terlalu berdekatan. Mereka mengaturnya sedemikian rupa hingga ruangan itu terlihat begitu luas dan bersih—dengan karpet sewarna kayu manis yang tergelar sejauh mata memandang seperti sebuah gurun. Hinata berani bertaruh, meninggalkan kafe ini setelah memanjakan diri dengan hidangan manis adalah sesuatu yang akan enggan dilakukannya.

Semuanya… Semuanya terlalu…

"Wow." Hinata membuka mulutnya, merasakan napasnya keluar perlahan-lahan. " _Wow_."

Dia merasa salah tempat sekarang, berpakaian kasual dan berada di tengah-tengah ruangan sedemikian megah dengan orang-orang kaya bersetelan jas dan bergaun dan modis.

Namun Hinata tak perlu lagi berlama-lama merasa gundah, karena pelayan di sebelah pintu segera menyambutnya dengan senyuman ramah yang terlatih. Mungkin dia menyadari tampang bodoh yang Hinata kenakan, dan dia akan mengusir Hinata dengan mengatakan, 'Maaf, kafe ini hanya untuk orang kelas tinggi.'

Tapi tidak. Dia justru tersenyum lebar dan menyambut Hinata dengan hangat. "Selamat sore, Hinata Shouyou- _san_. Kageyama- _san_ sudah menunggu Anda di dapurnya."

Ah, benar. Dia melupakan masalah Kageyama.

"Kageyama?" Hinata menelan ludah. _Kageyama-_ san _sudah menunggu Anda_ , katanya. _Menunggu Anda_. Kalimat itu menggema horor dalam benaknya seperti semacam kutukan. Kalau Kageyama menunggu Hinata, bisa jadi dia merasa bersemangat atau percaya diri.

Itu bukan kabar yang baik untuk Hinata.

"Benar. Anda adalah tamu yang Kageyama- _san_ nantikan, bukan?" Pelayan itu memastikan. "Kalau begitu, tolong ikuti saya."

Sebuah jeritan merana tersangkut pada tenggorokan Hinata, mengancam keluar, tetapi berhasil teredam. Dia baru saja tiba di sana, dan dirinya sudah harus menghadapi kesialannya secepat ini? Setidaknya biarkan dia merasa bahagia sedikit lebih lama lagi…

Tanpa pilihan lain, Hinata mengekor di belakang sang pelayan dengan lesu, sesekali menghibur diri dengan mengamati apapun yang bisa menarik perhatiannya dalam perjalanan—seperti lukisan di dinding, atau cara orang-orang makan, atau hak sepatu seorang wanita yang terlalu tipis dan tinggi hingga membuat Hinata bergidik.

Hinata hampir tak menyadari saat sang pelayan berhenti pada sebuah ruangan—dapur kecil, sepertinya, dan yang ini terpisah dari dapur utama di ruang sebelumnya. Hinata duga dapur ini mungkin dikhususkan untuk mencoba resep baru.

Pelayan itu lalu meminta izin untuk kembali kepada tugasnya, meninggalkan Hinata di depan pintu bercat polos yang tertutup. Sekarang dia sendiri, dan tantangan terbesarnya ada di balik pintu di hadapannya.

"Oke." Hinata memejamkan mata. Menarik napas, menghembuskannya lagi dengan wajah pucat. Debar jantungnya mulai mengeras, walaupun Hinata benci mengakuinya. "Ini dia. Semoga aku pulang dengan selamat."

Satu tangannya meraih ke depan, membuka pintu dengan pelan dan melangkah sehalus mungkin tanpa suara. Kemudian, tepat sedetik setelah dia menyapu keseluruhan ruangan, jantung Hinata berdebar sekali-dua kali lebih cepat, karena dia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas di tengah ruangan.

Tubuh semampai dan rambut hitam yang sama—Kageyama Tobio.

Pria itu sedang memunggungi Hinata dengan punggung tegap, menghadap sebuah meja konter panjang dengan peralatan dan bahan-bahan mentah di atasnya. Hari ini dia mengenakan kemeja berwarna abu-abu yang tergulung hingga siku, menampakkan serat-serat otot yang berpindah-pindah saat dia menggerakkan tangannya—pemandangan menggiurkan yang berusaha keras Hinata abaikan. Sebuah atribut baru dipakaikan di atas tubuhnya—sebuah celemek putih bersih yang diikatkan dengan rapi.

Hinata tak tahu apa yang dia lakukan, tapi ada sebuah baskom di depannya dan sebuah telur dalam tangannya.

"Jangan diam saja di sana, bodoh." Suara rendah itu berseru tiba-tiba, judes dan sewot seperti kemarin. Kageyama mengakui kehadirannya, tapi dia bahkan tidak repot-repot menolehkan kepalanya. "Kau bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih berguna daripada menghalangi pintu."

"A-Aku tahu!" Hinata tergagap. "Aku sedang bingung harus apa karena kau pasti akan marah kalau aku melakukan sesuatu sedikit saja!"

Kageyama meraih satu telur lagi dari wadah lain, mengetukkannya pada pinggiran baskom, dan—hebat. Dia memecah telur itu dengan satu tangan. Itu atraksi yang lebih menarik dari trik sulap manapun, setidaknya bagi Hinata. "Berisik. Diam saja dan duduk sampai aku selesai," katanya.

Hinata, tentu saja, mengabaikan ucapannya. Dia memilih untuk berjalan mendekati Kageyama, berdiri tepat di belakang punggungnya, dan berjinjit untuk bisa melihat apa yang sedang dia kerjakan. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Jangan ganggu aku," desis Kageyama, kali ini lebih ganas, "atau aku akan menguncimu di dalam gudang."

Ancaman itu agaknya cukup mengerikan bagi Hinata, yang segera melompat menjauhi Kageyama seakan berada di dekatnya membuatnya terbakar. "Kalau kau ingin aku diam, kenapa kau menyuruhku melakukan sesuatu tadi?" gerutu Hinata sambil mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas meja konter satu meter di samping Kageyama, mendudukkan diri dengan nyaman di sana.

"Berubah pikiran. Aku baru sadar kalau kau ini tipe perusak," Kageyama menyuplai dengan tatapan tajam. Satu lengannya melingkari baskom yang kini terisi putih telur. Diraihnya beberapa bahan dari sampingnya. Lantas dia memfokuskan dirinya kembali pada adonannya, mengocok dan mengaduk esensi kental itu dengan konsentrasi tak terbelah. Bahkan Hinata terasa seperti angin lewat di sebelahnya.

Kageyama tidak hanya intens saat memasak—dia juga luar biasa sungguh-sungguh. Tak perlu melihat dua kali untuk mengerti bahwa cintanya pada memasak _dessert_ sangat dalam.

Tapi itu bukan hal buruk, Hinata rasa, seraya dia membiarkan matanya naik menuju wajah Kageyama, mengamati bibir yang saling tertekan, mata biru yang menjernih, dan dahi yang berkerut halus.

Sulit mengakuinya, tapi Kageyama terlihat sangat… keren saat ini. Dan ini bukan karena keterampilannya memasak semata—Hinata juga membicarakan penampilannya di sini. Barangkali dia adalah chef paling menawan yang pernah Hinata lihat, dengan ketampanan yang semakin menonjol oleh konsentrasi dan ketenangannya. Sepertinya Hinata terhitung beruntung karena mendapat kesempatan melihatnya memasak walau hanya sekali.

 _Kageyama memang hebat_ , benak Hinata mencicit setengah sadar. _Dan_ _—_ _yah. Dia agak_ _…_ _keren._

… _Tunggu, apa?_

Hinata mengedip, terhenyak oleh suara ketukan _whisk_ —alat pengocok telur—pada ujung baskom. Kesadarannya terseret kembali, dan dia dapat melihat Kageyama sedang menyingkirkan _whisk_ itu ke samping.

Lalu Hinata menelan ludah, realisasi runtuh di atas kepalanya sekeping demi sekeping. Dirinya baru saja melamun dan…

Dan memikirkan Kageyama. Menganggapnya keren.

Kulit hidung Hinata terlipat tidak suka.

Baiklah, boleh jadi Kageyama memang keren. Boleh jadi Hinata menganggap Kageyama keren. Lantas memangnya kenapa kalau Kageyama keren? Semua orang yang Hinata temui selalu keren. Noya- _san_ keren, Suga- _san_ keren, teman-temannya keren. Jadi kalau Kageyama keren, ini tidak ada bedanya… kan?

Benar, kan?

Hinata mengerutkan kening dalam-dalam, ragu dengan idenya sendiri. Dirinya bukan tipe pemikir, tapi Hinata selalu tanpa sadar terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ini agak menyusahkannya.

Beruntung, secepat ide aneh tentang Kageyama barusan merasuki benaknya, Hinata segera saja terdistraksi oleh sesuatu yang lain. Matanya melayang kembali pada Kageyama dan pekerjaannya yang berjalan mulus, mengamati sesuatu di sana dengan ingin tahu.

Ada sebuah kertas khusus berwarna putih yang dibentangkan di atas meja konter. Kageyama sedang menangkupkan piring di atas kertas itu, menggunakannya untuk menjiplak dan menggambar lingkaran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya, dengan harapan tendensinya untuk berisik ini bisa membuyarkan konsentrasi Kageyama. Maksudnya, kalau masakannya gagal, Hinata sebagai pencicip akan menderita, tapi setidaknya dia akan memenangkan kompetisi mereka hari ini.

" _Boke_. Kenapa kau tidak bisa diam?" Kageyama menghela napas. Dia terlihat seperti orang anti-sosial yang disuruh menjaga anak kecil nakal seharian. Tapi sedetik setelahnya, dia menambahkan dengan ketus, " _Meringue_."

Hinata berkedip, otaknya memproses dengan lambat. " _Meringue_? Maksudmu, _meringue_ yang itu?" tanyanya, setengah antisipatif. _Meringue_ adalah salah satu komponen _dessert_ yang Hinata sukai. Teksturnya seperti _croissant_ , keras di luar tetapi lembut di dalam.

Dan buncahan antisipasi di dalam diri Hinata melambung tinggi, hampir tak tertahan, karena dia tahu sekarang—hari ini dia bisa menikmati _meringue_ yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Bukan _meringue_ biasa pula, melainkan buatan _King of Patissier_. Hinata ingin menyangkal, tapi dia cukup yakin sebuah _meringue_ akan menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih berkualitas jika itu ada di tangan sang raja.

Jawaban yang Kageyama berikan atas pertanyaan Hinata adalah sebuah gumaman, singkat dan tak begitu keras—sebuah konfirmasi kecil. Hinata menghisap udara dalam-dalam dan memandangi Kageyama, dengan mata yang seperti memantulkan bintang-bintang di dalamnya.

" _Meringue_! Aku sudah lama tidak memakan itu!" pekik Hinata. Kedua kakinya terayun-ayun di udara dengan semangat. "Kageyama, kau bisa membaca pikiran orang, ya? Kau seolah tahu kalau aku sedang ingin _meringue_."

"Bodoh, tidak ada siapapun yang membaca pikiran siapapun." Kageyama mendengus. "Berhenti mengoceh yang tidak-tidak." Adonan _meringue_ itu lalu diletakkannya di atas lingkaran tadi, sesendok besar demi sesendok.

 _Ohh_ , Hinata mengangguk-angguk kecil. _Jadi gambar di atas kertas tadi untuk membentuk_ meringue _menjadi lingkaran._

Chef muda itu dengan sigap membuat total tiga _meringue_ mentah berbentuk lingkaran, menjaga dengan teliti agar ketiganya berbentuk indah. Tiap sisi dengan bagian belakang sendok. Hinata jadi ingin berdecak kagum. Ketelitian Kageyama bagai tiada tandingannya, dan Hinata jelas kalah jauh. Dirinya sendiri adalah macam orang yang tak bisa fokus pada satu hal terlalu lama.

"Aku jadi ingin tahu—kau ingin membuat hidangan apa?" tanya Hinata, matanya memicing. " _French_? _Swish?_ Atau _Italian_?"

"Tunggu saja nanti," balas Kageyama seadanya. Dengan _m_ _eringue_ yang telah diletakkan di dalam oven, dia beralih pada semangkuk penuh stroberi dan beri-beri lain. Satu stroberi ditawan, diambil dan diletakkan di atas alas memotong. Kemudian pisau tajam membelahnya secara simetris menjadi dua. "Tapi, setelah aku sampai sini, _seharusnya_ penikmat _dessert_ sejati tahu apa yang akan kubuat."

Dahi Hinata berkedut.

…Apa katanya?

"Yah, maaf saja kalau aku bukan penikmat _dessert_ sejati!" Hinata menekuk kedua alisnya. Nadanya bicaranya meninggi. "Aku hanya suka gula, dan aku mungkin terlalu bodoh untuk bisa mengingat semua istilah rumit itu— _grateau_ , _mascarpone_ , apalah itu." Kedua bahu Hinata terangkat santai, dan kedua kakinya menyilang. "Aku hanya ingin terus memakan makanan manis selama hidupku. Itu sudah cukup bagiku."

Keheningan yang cukup lama menyusul. Hanya ada suara pisau yang mengetuk alas pemotong, dan jarum jam dinding bundar yang bergerak di seberang ruangan. Saat Hinata mengira Kageyama tak akan menjawab, dia menyaksikan pria itu menegakkan tubuhnya, telah selesai memotong semua stroberi.

"Kalau begitu…" Kageyama mulai berkata dengan serius. Hinata mengira dia akan memarahinya atau semacamnya, dan dia sudah siap akan itu.

Tapi dugaannya bahkan tak mendekati kenyataannya. Kageyama melakukan sesuatu yang tak akan pernah Hinata bayangkan sebelum ini.

Biner cokelat hanya dapat membelalak saat jemari ramping Kageyama memungut salah satu potongan stroberi. Hinata membiarkan rahangnya merosot perlahan-lahan, mengikuti dengan matanya bagaimana potongan buah segar itu meluncur melalui sepasang bibir Kageyama, dengan perlahan, sensual. Mengundang.

Hinata serasa kehabisan napas, seakan seseorang baru saja menonjok perutnya. Dan segala pikiran lain dalam kepalanya terbang begitu saja saat stroberi itu tergigit, cairannya meledak dan melumasi bibir itu hingga terlihat berkilau, lembut, ranum, dan…

Dan mungkin lebih lezat dari stroberinya. Mungkin.

"Kalau begitu," Kageyama mengulangi dengan serius, dan Hinata tak sempat bertanya bagaimana dia bisa tetap seserius itu setelah dia melakukan sesuatu seperti tadi, "aku akan membuatmu mengerti."

Hinata menutup mulutnya kembali. Membukanya, ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Dan dia menutupnya lagi karena tak tahu apa yang harus meluncur dari bibirnya.

Sulit menjelaskannya, tapi ada desiran hangat dalam dadanya. Bukan sesuatu yang akan menyengat seluruh bagian tubuhnya, seperti ketegangan pada pertandingan voli dengan lawan tangguh. Perasaan ini lembut. Samar, tapi Hinata tahu keberadaannya ada di sudut hatinya.

Pada akhirnya, yang hanya bisa dia ucapkan adalah sebuah bisikan, "Apa?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya kemarin," tandas Kageyama. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari Hinata hingga saat ini, dan kedua bola matanya sangat biru. Sangat, sangat biru. Hinata seperti sedang memandangi langit sesaat setelah matahari terbenam. "Akan kubuat kau tak bisa hidup tanpa _dessert_ -ku. Akan kubuat kedua lututmu bergetar sampai kau tidak bisa berdiri lagi."

 _Oh_. Hinata melemas pada tempatnya, merasa luar biasa tidak berdaya. _Itu… Itu janji yang sangat menggiurkan._

"Kau tak bisa lagi lari dariku sekarang—dari _dessert_. Karena aku akan membuatmu memakannya setiap saat, hingga kau menangis, merangkak. Memohon lebih." Kageyama menunjukkannya lagi—senyuman miring yang membuat jantung Hinata tersandung-sandung. "…Dan karena, aku akan memastikan otak bodohmu itu tak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi, kecuali _diriku_."

 _Ya ampun—iyaiyaiya_ , benak Hinata menjerit involunter. _Lakukan—lakukan itu padaku._

"Aku…" Hinata mencoba berbicara, berjengit saat suaranya parau, dan berdeham sebelum mengulangi, "Aku akan—um. Menantikannya."

Kageyama mendengus—tapi sebuah ekspresi damai membayangi wajahnya. Mengakhiri pembicaraan di sana, Kageyama menghadap kembali pada adonannya yang terabaikan, mengocoknya dengan _whisk_ , hingga dia berhasil membuat krim terenak yang pernah ada—Hinata tahu karena dia bisa membauinya dari tempatnya duduk.

"Apa yang kau gunakan untuk membuat krim itu?" Hinata merengut, hidungnya mengendus-endus. "Baunya sampai sini. Bukan berarti buruk, sih…" Dia menyukai bau krim ini, sebenarnya.

"Aku menggunakan _dairy product_ biasa," timpal Kageyama, mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh. "Kau tidak perlu bahan yang berlebihan selama kau punya kemampuan."

 _A_ _h_. Hinata memutar mata. _Datang lagi sifat sombongnya._

Saat tiga _meringue_ lingkaran itu matang, Kageyama mengambil satu lapis dan meletakkannya di atas piring. Krim ditambahkan di atas _meringue_ , berlekuk-lekuk dan meliuk seperti ombak. Di atasnya lagi, potongan stroberi dan beri-berian mungil ditata rapi. Dia terus mengulanginya hingga terdapat tiga tingkat _meringue_ -krim-buah. Sebagai bom terakhir, Kageyama membuka sebuah _maple_ _syrup_ dan menyiramkannya di atas hidangan itu, membuat perut Hinata meraung dan air liurnya hampir menetes.

 _Aku sudah sangat siap untuk makan_ , pikir Hinata, merasa lapar kembali. Ketakutannya semula lenyap akan keinginan dan ketidaksabaran untuk merasakan _cake_ yang terlihat sangat mengundang itu di dalam mulutnya—merasakan hidangan buatan Kageyama Tobio.

Makanya, Hinata menurut saja saat Kageyama membawanya menuju meja makan kecil di sudut lain ruangan, menyuruhnya duduk di sana.

"Silakan," ucap Kageyama tenang dengan ekspresi paling percaya diri yang pernah ada, menyodorkan piring itu ke hadapan Hinata.

Dan sang penulis mengamati hidangan di hadapannya dengan mata membola, berkaca-kaca, dan secara keseluruhan terlihat begitu _senang_. Sesi _food tasting_ ini akan menjadi referensi hebat untuk novel barunya, di samping keuntungan pribadi lain yang dia dapat.

"Ini…" Hinata meneguk ludah yang mengumpul pada ujung kerongkongannya. " _Cake_ ini—aku tahu namanya. Ini pavlova."

Pavlova adalah _cake_ yang menjadikan _meringue_ sebagai dasarnya. Hidangan itu terlihat seperti _pancake_ , sekilas, dengan lapis-lapis _meringue_ bertingkat, buah sebagai _topping_ , dan sirup. Hanya saja, pavlova melibatkan lebih banyak permainan tekstur—dan inilah yang sangat Hinata nantikan sejak tadi.

Mendadak niatnya untuk tetap menjaga wibawa malam ini hilang, terampas oleh keingininan untuk memakan dan mencecap. Tapi tak ada yang bisa menyalahkannya. Dia sangat suka makanan manis, dan saat dihidangkan _cake_ buatan _King of Patissier_ , tentu bodoh baginya untuk menolak, kan?

Maka Hinata mengambil pisau dan garpunya, memaksa ludahnya tertelan sekali lagi. Hangatnya _cake_ itu bisa dia rasakan dari jarak cukup jauh. Dan aromanya—ini adalah aroma roti paling menggugah selera. Harum beri-berian membelai lembut indra olfaktori, menstimuli otaknya untuk tergiur. Hinata memang sengaja makan banyak sejak tadi, untuk menjaga agar dirinya tidak kelewatan saat merasakan masakan Kageyama, tapi sepertinya tindakan itu sia-sia sekarang.

 _Ini dia._ Hinata mengambil napas dalam-dalam dengan mata melebar. _Kita lihat apa yang terjadi…_

Bisikan selamat makan menjadi penanda mulainya pertempuran Hinata yang sesungguhnya. Pisau dan garpu bergerak, bekerja menembus pertahanan luar _meringue_ yang keras.

Dan Hinata menahan napas saat lapisan luar _meringue_ retak, terbelah, dan merekah. Tampak bagian dalam yang terlihat sangat lembut, seperti spons dari luar dan begitu mudah dipotong hingga makanan itu seakan-akan meleleh.

Bersama potongan buah-buahan segar dan krim, Hinata membawa _meringue_ itu ke dalam mulutnya, memejamkan mata untuk mempersiapkan diri.

Kedua mata Hinata kembali terlempar membuka sedetik setelahnya.

 _Ini…_ Hinata mengunyah perlahan, membalikkan lidah, dan menghembuskan napas dengan puas. _Ini gila. Ini_ cake _paling gila!_

Lezat saja tidak cukup untuk mendeskripsikan _cake_ itu. Pavlova buatan Kageyama luar biasa enak—terlalu nikmat hingga untuk memakannya saja rasanya melelahkan.

Saat Hinata menggigit bagian luar _meringue_ yang kering, ada kelembutan yang meledak di baliknya. Halus teksturnya yang seperti _marshmallow_ memanjakan lidah, membuat Hinata memejamkan mata dan menggeliat di atas kursinya sambil menahan jeritan senang. Belum lagi rasanya—astaga.

Hinata hanya peduli pada rasa manis itu sendiri selama ini, mau memakan apapun selama itu cukup manis baginya, tapi ini—hidangan Kageyama terlalu sempurna baginya. Seimbang. Tepat. Adiktif, lebih adiktif dari _cake_ dan makanan bergula manapun yang pernah dia makan. Asam stroberi, manisnya krim, lembut _meringue_ —semuanya menjadi kombinasi mematikan yang akan membuatmu jatuh hati.

Hinata bahkan tak sempat memikirkan wajah macam apa yang dia buat sekarang. Dia terlalu sibuk mengunyah, menikmati, dan melambung. Indera perasanya diserang bertubi-tubi dan Hinata merasa… _kurang_.

Timbul keinginan untuk memakan lebih. Untuk meraup dengan banyak dan memakan secara rakus dan memiliki pavlova itu untuknya sendiri. Kemudian Hinata menyadari, dengan sangat terlambat, bahwa inilah kemampuan Kageyama Tobio yang sebenarnya. Inilah mengapa dia disebut raja—dia mampu menaklukkan kehendak orang-orang dengan masakannya.

Dan raja yang sama sedang menyeret sebuah kursi hingga dia duduk tepat di sebelah Hinata, sedikit terlalu dekat. Satu tangan melingkar dan merayapi punggung kursi yang diduduki Hinata seperti ular yang mengincar mangsanya, dan satu tangan lagi diposisikan di atas meja.

Kageyama memajukan wajah rupawannya ke depan, mendekati Hinata, dan dia seolah sedang berusaha menerobos masuk ke dalam jiwa Hinata dengan mata biru itu lagi. Sesuatu di dalam tatapan Kageyama membuat Hinata bergerak gelisah—kedua biner biru itu terlalu intens dan fokus.

 _Dia terlalu… dekat…_

"Enak?" Kageyama menggumam rendah pada telinga Hinata. Napasnya menyerbu permukaan kulit yang memerah peka, mengundang getaran pada setiap otot. "Kau merasa _nikmat_?"

Caranya mengatakannya sedikit… tidak benar. Tapi Hinata hanya bisa merespon dengan lenguhan pelan, saat cairan stroberi meledak dan bercampur dengan manis _meringue_. Kalau ada jenis lava yang menyenangkan, Hinata sedang merasakannya di dalam mulutnya saat ini.

 _Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun._ Hinata menggeleng lemah. _Tubuhku seperti lumpuh._ Cake _ini… benar-benar…_

"Kenapa?" Wajah Kageyama semakin dekat dan dekat, dan itu sama sekali tidak membantu. Pipi hampir menempel. Suara Kageyama seakan merambati seluruh bagian tubuhnya, menggema di dalam relung hati. "Kau terlalu keenakan sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata?"

Hinata menelan perlahan, merasakan kerongkongannya berkonstriksi dengan susah payah. Tirai mata terbuka, menampakkan pendar cokelat madu di baliknya. Dan melalui biner yang sama Hinata menyaksikan, bertemu pandang dengan biru dalam itu lagi, yang kali ini menggelap akan sesuatu. Bulu roma Hinata berdiri. Benak diserbu pasukan yang mengenalkan diri sebagai rasa takut.

Ada yang berbeda dari Kageyama, entah kenapa. Dia menjadi lebih aneh—mengerikan. Manipulatif. Seperti raja.

Apakah _dessert_ membuatnya seperti ini?

"Katakan, Hinata," Kageyama berbisik tepat di depan wajah Hinata sekarang, mata tak pernah lepas darinya. Tubuh mereka semakin berdekatan, fabrik yang menempel dengan fabrik. "Apakah masakanku enak?"

 _Ya_ , batin Hinata berteriak. _Ya, ya, ya. Enak sekali. Enak._

Hinata menutup mulutnya, mencegah suara-suara aneh muncul dari balik tenggorokannya, dan menggeleng kuat-kuat. Dia bimbang, antara harus mempertahankan harga dirinya atau menuruti nafsunya untuk menyerah di bawah _dessert_ sang raja.

"Kenapa kau menutup mulutmu?" Kageyama menggeram, menarik kedua tangan Hinata dari atas mulutnya. "Aku mempersilakanmu untuk memakan hidanganku. Jangan coba-coba lari, Hinata."

Hinata dibuatnya memekik pelan, karena— _ya ampun_. Tenaga pria ini sangat besar. Rupanya otot-otot tangannya memang bukan pajangan semata. "H-Hentikan, aku… aku—"

Kageyama mendecakkan lidah. Pisau yang tergeletak sepi terangkat, digunakan untuk memungut sepoles krim. Lalu, seolah dirinya adalah semacam model profesional natural, Kageyama membawa pisau itu ke hadapan wajahnya dan _menjilat_ krim itu. Ya ampun. Dia menjilatnya pelan-pelan dengan lidahnya, mempertahankan kontak mata, tanpa menyadari badai besar yang dia datangkan dalam benak Hinata.

 _Astaga_. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengejang di atas tempat duduknya dan berusaha melepaskan diri. Dia _tidak tahan lagi_.

"Lihat. Masih ada banyak yang tersisa. Kau harus menghabiskan semuanya," kata Kageyama, pelan dan pasti dan mengintimidasi. "Kenapa diam saja? Kau perlu kupaksa makan?"

"Ka… geyama," Hinata terengah, "Aku bisa—aku akan memakannya sendiri, hanya saja—berikan aku… waktu untuk—mmm!"

Kageyama lebih senang untuk tak menghiraukan perkataannya, ternyata. Hinata tak diberi kesempatan bicara. Satu garpu dengan potongan _meringue_ baru dimasukkan paksa ke dalam mulut Hinata. Sementara sang penulis itu hanya bisa memejamkan mata, tak punya daya untuk memberontak, saat merasakan dirinya seakan melayang meninggalkan daratan sekali lagi.

 _Tidak…_ Hinata mengunyah pelan, bergetar sekali lagi merasakan sensasi potongan _meringue_ yang membuat candu. _Kalau ini terus berlanjut, aku tidak akan—_

"Kuulangi sekali lagi—apakah masakanku enak?" Dia memainkan garpu di dalam mulut Hinata, memutar-mutar, menggesernya ke kanan kiri menyelami mulut Hinata dengan hati-hati. Memberi stimulasi lebih yang membuat Hinata ingin meledak. "Jawab, Hinata. Aku tahu kau menikmatinya."

Ibu jari Kageyama menyeka krim yang tertoreh pada pipi Hinata, membawanya pada bibirnya sendiri, dan menyapunya habis dengan lidah yang basah. Kemudian suara aneh itu kembali keluar dari Hinata, bernada tinggi dan tertahan. Hinata tahu dirinya _rusak_.

Dengan geletar hebat yang menyambar tubuhnya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, Hinata menggigit bibir bawah dengan lebih kuat, dan berpikir—

 _Aku_ _—ugh. Sudahlah, aku_ _tak peduli lagi_ _._

Dan Hinata membuang harga dirinya begitu saja pada detik-detik terakhir, menyerah pada rasa manis surgawi dan pada Kageyama.

"E… nak…" Hinata bersusah payah mengucapkannya setelah Kageyama mengeluarkan garpu dari mulutnya, terlihat begitu tersiksa seolah kata-kata itu adalah racun mematikan. Dia tahu penampilannya sangat berantakan sekarang—dalam arti sugestif—dengan kedua pipi memerah dan mata berkaca-kaca dan bibir terkotori sedikit saliva dan krim. "Enak. Masakanmu—enak. Enak sekali… _Nikmat_."

Hinata meracau begitu saja, seperti orang tidak waras—dan pikirannya memang tidak waras sekarang—tapi Kageyama kelihatan senang. Senang dan angkuh dan puas.

"Selamat datang di kafeku," ucap Kageyama, memasukkan satu lagi garpu dengan sepotong _meringue_ mengerikan penakluk jiwa ke dalam mulut Hinata yang sudah menunggu.

XOXO

Mereka selesai satu jam lima menit kemudian. Pada saat itu, Hinata sudah kehilangan hampir seluruh energinya.

"Haaah… Perutku seperti akan meledak…"

Hinata meletakkan kepalanya yang berat di atas kedua lengannya yang terlipat pada permukaan meja makan, menutup mata dengan perasaan antara lelah dan damai. Perutnya terasa begitu penuh dan sesak. Kenyang sekali.

Hinata yakin dia tak sanggup makan lagi, tapi sisa-sisa rasa manis itu di dalam mulutnya membuat Hinata tetap merasa lapar—dan ini gawat. Dia harus segera meminum sesuatu atau menggosok gigi jika dia tidak ingin benar-benar meledakkan perutnya dengan meminta tambah seporsi _dessert_ lagi.

Dada Hinata mengembang saat dia menghirup udara. Mengempis lagi secara berangsur. Jantungnya masih berpacu seperti pelari maraton di dalam rongganya. Geletar-geletar kecil belum sepenuhnya hilang dari ujung kulitnya. Hinata tahu dirinya masih terguncang, seolah dia baru saja naik _roller coaster_ dan masih terbawa-bawa sensasi saat dia menaiki wahana itu.

Itu tadi adalah petualangan memakan _dessert_ paling mendebarkan yang pernah Hinata alami.

Mendebarkan, sedikit menyenangkan, sekaligus membuatnya malu.

Memikirkan segalanya yang baru saja terjadi membuat wajah Hinata memanas, untuk suatu alasan. Bukan hanya karena harga dirinya yang terluka—ada hal lain yang membuat warna merah menyambangi pipinya. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan betapa memalukannya reaksi dan ekspresinya tadi. Atau betapa Kageyama sangat… _menggoda_ tadi.

Maksudnya, chef macam apa yang menyuapi kliennya secara paksa sambil membisikkan kata-kata… _semacam itu_? Selama Hinata berpetualang dari satu chef ke chef lain, belum pernah dirinya diperlakukan sedemikian rupa. Belum pernah ada yang memainkannya, memanipulasinya. Membuatnya jatuh bertekuk lutut.

Dirinya merasa terekspos dan tidak berdaya. Kageyama seakan telah berhasil membuka hatinya selapis demi selapis—hanya dengan _dessert_. Dia belum pernah makan seintens itu, belum pernah runtuh di bawah kendali orang lain seperti tadi. Energinya terkuras habis sekarang. Padahal hanya makanlah yang dia lakukan sejak tadi.

Kalau dia harus mengalami hal yang sama setiap bertemu Kageyama, bagaimana dia bisa tetap bertahan waras hingga akhir?

Tapi, Hinata harus mengakui, masakan Kageyama benar-benar lezat. Mungkin dia tidak akan keberatan untuk mencicipinya lagi, walau dirinya harus melalui kejadian serupa seperti hari ini… Mungkin.

"Jangan tidur di sana, _boke_."

Kageyama mengumumkan kehadirannya, selesai dari membereskan dapur dan piring-piring.

"…Ueh?" Kedua mata Hinata terbuka penuh, menatap tepat pada Kageyama yang sedang meletakkan satu tangannya di atas pinggang dengan ekspresi tidak setuju. Tubuh Hinata menegak perlahan pada kursinya. Tangan terangkat tatkala dia meregangkan tubuh. Keinginan untuk menguap diredamnya. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Hampir pukul setengah sembilan," jawab Kageyama dengan lancar dan cepat. Dia terdengar tidak sabaran, seperti seorang pebisnis yang selalu dikejar waktu. "Kau seharusnya pulang sekarang. Aku juga masih ada kepentingan di kafe setelah ini."

"Mmn…" Hinata mengangguk lesu. Dengan satu tarikan penuh paksa dari Kageyama, dia akhirnya beranjak, melangkah gontai untuk keluar dapur kecil itu.

Tapi kemudian, satu langkah di depan pintu, bunyi sepatu Kageyama menggema tepat di belakang Hinata, tanda bahwa pria itu mengekorinya.

Dan tatkala Hinata menoleh, dia mendapati biner biru yang menerawang tepat ke arah matanya.

"Hinata," panggil Kageyama, dan hati Hinata melompat girang, mendengar namanya bergulir dari chef segalak pria itu. Suara Kagyama tak begitu keras, tapi juga tak lembut. "Kalau kau…" Kageyama memalingkan wajah, rautnya seperti orang konstipasi. Hinata menahan keinginan untuk tertawa, demi menunggu dengan sabar apa yang hendak Kageyama katakan.

Sang chef berdeham, lalu mengulangi, "Kalau kau merasa terlalu bodoh soal _dessert_ ," Hinata menyemburkan protes berupa 'aku tidak bodoh' yang berlalu begitu saja dari telinga Kageyama, "datang saja ke sini. Yah. Selama kau tidak mengganggu pekerjaanku, aku bersedia melayanimu. Masih ada banyak yang harus kutanamkan pada kepala kerasmu itu."

Lantas, Kageyama berani mendongakkan wajahnya setelah itu, memandang ke dalam mata Hinata. "Masih ada banyak… yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu."

 _Ah._ Hinata membiarkan kedua bahunya merosot, selagi bibirnya mengembang membentuk senyuman lebar. _Kageyama yang sedang tidak berada dalam mode chef memang polos…_

"Kalau kau memang menginginkanku untuk menemanimu lagi, katakan saja, Kageyama- _kun_!" Hinata menunjukkan deretan gigi-giginya saat dia menyeringai, menggoda pria canggung itu dan menampari punggungnya. "Tidak usah merasa malu!"

Yang dia dapatkan adalah sebuah tangan lebar yang meremas dan menjambak habis-habisan rambutnya, serta sebuah seruan kasar yang menyuruhnya untuk lekas angkat kaki dari sana.

Hinata menurut, tentu saja, karena dia juga ingin pulang dan lekas beristirahat. Namun tiga langkah menjauhi Kageyama, Hinata berbalik lagi, melempar senyuman yang lebih kecil dan canggung dan malu-malu. "Aku akan…" Hinata menarik napas, lalu mengatakannya dengan lebih lantang, "Aku akan memikirkan tawaranmu, Bakageyama."

Biner biru gelap membelalak. Dan berangsur-angsur, nyala pada mata Kageyama meredup, ketika otot bahunya meloggar rileks. " _Boke_ ," bisiknya setengah mendengus. "Hinata- _boke_."

Senyuman samar yang muncul pada wajah Kageyama setelahnya membuat Hinata merasa luar biasa bahagia. Hinata tidak tahu—atau _bisa jadi_ tahu—alasannya, mengapa hatinya bisa seringan ini.

 _Hari ini tidak terlalu buruk_ , pikirnya. _Tidak terlalu buruk._

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Beberapa istilah asing.**

 **Cake: salah satu jenis dessert manis yang biasanya dioven/dipanggang. Beberapa cake modern dapat berkolaborasi dengan dessert lain, misalnya pastry, meringue, custard, dan pie.**

 **Meringue: salah satu tipe dessert, sering berhubungan dengan hidangan Prancis, Swiss, atau Italia. Terbuat dari putih telur yang dikocok dan gula, kadang ditambah bahan asam seperti lemon, cuka, krim, atau krim tartar.**

 **Gateau: bahasa Prancis dari cake.**

 **Mascarpone: cream cheese dari Italia, dibekukan dengan menambahkan zat asam tertentu seperti jus lemon, cuka, asam strat, atau asam asetat.**

 **Croissant:** **sejenis roti dengan adonan berlapis (flaky bread) yang berasal dari Perancis.**

* * *

 **Ingin menyumbang quote tentang dessert? Silakan. wwwww**

 **Saya** **nyempetin** **nget** **i** **k chapter ini mumpung masih bisa. Besok-besok udah ga bisa.** **Btw, ini ngetiknya NGEBUT, jadi berantakan dan absurd banget. Harap maklum. Saya kayak lagi dikejar-kejar dengan semua kesibukan yang ada :" /plak /ngeles**

 **Ini mungkin tak edit lagi nanti. Ga ada adegan yang berubah kayaknya, but still.**

 **Btw, saya nggak berniat untuk update bersamaan dengan rilisnya Haikyuu S3 (bajakannya di internet www). Saya cuma menunda sampe hari ini, karena setiap kali ngedit kurang kerasa pas. Saya ga bisa konsen nulis kalo lagi sibuk soalnya. /orz**

 **Anyway, saya harap kalian bisa menikmati fik liar ini.**

 **Makasih buat yang sudah membaca, review, fav, follow—seperti biasa. Tanpa dukungan kalian aku tak ada apa-apanya.**

 **Teruntuk guest 'Respati', makasih dukungannya. Semoga saya masih sempat menulis asupan untuk kita semua, ya.**

 **Well then, s** **ee you!**


End file.
